The present invention relates generally to the field of distributed computer resources, and more particularly to cloning efficiency between distributed storage environments.
Computation efficiency is improved by modifying the cloning mechanism in a distributed storage environment, such as found in a hybrid computing system environment (hybrid cloud). According to the definition, a hybrid cloud can be defined as a combination of a private computing system environment (private cloud) combined with the use of the public services of a public computing system environment (public cloud) where one or several touch points exist between the computing environments. The goal of a hybrid cloud is to combine services and data from a variety of cloud models to create a unified, automated, and well-managed distributed computing system environment.
A distributed computing system environment is referred to as “hybrid” if it satisfies the following requirements: (i) a company uses a public development platform that sends data to a private cloud or to a data center based application; (ii) when a company leverages a number of SaaS (software as a service) applications and migrates data between private cloud or data center resources; and (iii) when a business process is designed as a service so that it can connect with multiple computing system environments as though they were a single computing system environment.
A distributed computing environment is not referred to as “hybrid” if it falls into the following categories: (i) a few developers in a company use a public cloud service to prototype a new application that is completely disconnected from the private cloud or the data center; and/or (ii) a company is using a SaaS application for a project, but there is no movement of data from that application into the company's data center.
Hard drives are fastest on the outer area of the drive because they use a constant data density. Because the outer area of the drive is about twice the circumference of the inner area, twice the data passes under the drive head in the outer area than in the inner area with each rotation of the platter.
This difference in speed suggests that improved performance is available where the most important and/or frequently-accessed data is placed in the outer area, or outer partition, of the platter. That is, the seek time and the data transfer rates are each improved.
Shingled magnetic recording (SMR) is a magnetic storage data recording technology used in hard disk drives (HDDs) to increase storage density and overall per-drive storage capacity. Some hard disk drives record data by writing non-overlapping magnetic tracks parallel to each other, while SMR writes new tracks that overlap part of the previously written magnetic track, leaving the previous track thinner and allowing for higher track density.